Summer sickness
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Jack spends too long in burgress during summer and it makes him sick. Cue north saving him and acting all fatherly. Cute, fluffy and sweet, childish!jack fatherly!north


[[An: hashi does have more to write for this so if you would like more drop me a review, but...I'm not sure if this is very good. So no continuing without asking. Also, I dedicate this to my amazing, gorgeous friend 'purebloodyrose' ily 3]]

Disclaimer: no one can own jack I know, I asked manny, who asked north, who said he already adopted him. So I stole him for the fic...but I had to give him back. So I don't own anything but plot...although even that is pretty lame XD

Jack groaned and lay in his back. Like always jack had stayed too long in his forest by himself after the end of winter. The spirit of summer had no mercy for jack, having been unable to visit burgress during jack's turn with the weather.

This year had been difficult for him as it had been the first without Jamie, his first believer. His Jamie had grown up now and stopped believing in jack. Swapping their snowy games for chasing after pretty girls with the boys.

He was taller than jack now, his boyish frame filled out with muscles and a stomach that could fit a fridge worth of food and then some.

Groaning again before curling back up into a little ball, sweat rolled down his face reminding jack of how Jamie's mom used to treat Jamie when he got sick. But Jamie was all grown up and could look after himself. Yet even with his 300 years jack still struggled to fight off his summer sickness by himself, although usually he could haul himself off to Antarctica or somewhere cold to make himself a little better.

Through fevered eyes jack imagined that he saw a trail of gold dust. He put it down to the fever and clutched his stomach crying out after another wave of nausea assaulted himself.

As he lay on the hard ground he forbid himself from hoping that sandy had come to get him. All the guardians were busy with no room or time to deal with his problems.

-/::;;::/-

Sandy landed a few feet away, he usually sent sweet dreams to jack later in the night. But his senses had warned him that something was wrong, he floated over worriedly hearing jack's whimpers.

He bent over and tapped jack's shoulder. The boy only curled up tighter. Deciding that dreams could wait for a little bit he picked the child up and carried him off to see North who undoubtedly had been worrying about "his little jack".

Jack threw up three times on the trip, slushy ice landing on the ground below. By the time they arrived sandy had coerced him into sleep and worked hard not to jostle him awake. Jack looked too vulnerable, cheeks flushed red and panting, sandy banged on the door harder.

Phil the yeti took one look at jack before plucking him out of sandy's grip and calling for north. The yetis all knew Jack Frost well, even before he had been named one of the big five. But since he had been hanging around the North Pole more often the yetis had grown to be fond of the little winter sprite.

Sandy followed them in watching as north bounded down the hallway. "Jack frost! I haven't seen hide or tail of you since pitch!"

One of the elves shushed him and pointed to a fast asleep jack in phil's arms. Gaping north fussed over jack, "what happened?"

Sandy formed a picture of a melting snowflake under the sun.

North nodded, "follow me! I have very cold room made for jack." He led the way holding the door open for phil who gently laid the boy down on his ice bed.

"You go finish your work sandy, I'll have jack under control." North shooed the sandman off who left only after sprinkling another bit of golden sand.

-/::;;::/-

"North?" Jack fought to push himself into a sitting position.

The big burly man jumped up and pushed jack back down onto the bed "no no no. Jack Frost is sick. You stay in that bed until I say other wise."

Frowning jack swung his legs over. The side of the bed. "I'm fine north. I just got caught up in get heat."

"Stay in bed until I says." North pulled a frosted blanket over jack, determined. Seeing a slight hint of an angry north jack nodded and lay obediently still. "Hnn..." North looked the guardian of fun over. "You are thin. Eat lunch now."

"Not hungry." Already jack was painting the roof with lazy frost patterns.

"Of course jack is hungry. Jack is always playing and he is sick. Body needs food to get better. Been sleeping for two days." North took jack's staff waggling his finger at the cheeky winter sprite.

Jack pulled a face and squirmed under the covers, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Don't want to eat."

North held no sympathy for him. He got plenty of wishes from children asking for diet pills, magic teeth whitening strips, weight loss machines and none of those children needed them. It made him angry, they were children believing in Santa and yet somehow their childhood days were robbed from them with constant concerns over petty things.

"Jack frost you will eat what you are given." His tone was firm.

"But! I'll get sick-er." He added the last bit after a moments hesitation.

Raising his eyebrows but calling the yeti's to bring lunch nevertheless, jack found his heart pounding in worried anticipation.

-/::;;::/-

It didn't take long for the food to come backup. It came up too quickly, forcing its way out through his nose and mouth.

North was by his side immediately. "Oh no!" He watched as the little frame retched, his thin body almost breaking with the power of each hurl. "Jack, oh jack. Why is this happening?"

Laying back against the pillows jack managed to rasp out the reason. "Don't know, happens every summer."

The Christmas spirit was horrified, "every summer! When was the last time you kept a good meal in your stomach."

"Errr, well I'm kinda busy during winter. So like maybe, a hundred years ago?" North stared with his mouth open wide,

"This is not good jack!"

"Eh, happens every summer. Comes right at winter." The spirit of winter found himself picked up like a child and carried in to North's office, while north held him in one arm jack secretly smiled at being ahead in such a way. Being careful not to let north notice he buried his head into the fur of the big over coat and basked in the comfort of finally getting attention.

Noticing the little winter sprite burying his head into his coat, eyes darting around nervously north but backs chuckle. He pulled him closer before running through the large archive of information he had gathered on the immortals.

Flipping through to the word he had on the smaller winter spirits he saw that almost for sick after exposure to heat and injecting ice usually worked to fix it. It didn't sound very nice to north but kit probably wouldn't bother jack.

"Okay little one. Says eat ice to get better."

Pretending not to like the nickname, jack made some ice and nibbled at it cautiously. He found that it soothed his sore throat and even the tightness of his stomach that he fun"t realise was there're until it was gone. Before he know it he was relaxed and asleep.

Meanwhile, north was reading all he could about winter sprites. They stuck to the seasonal pattern of there they were born so if it was summer there they would get summer sickness if it was winter they were fine. Choosing not to think about what jack had done during the summer of his last 300 years while he suffered north ran his fingers through jacks white hair.

Looking down he saw that his own little winter spirit was asleep clutching onto North's coat. A cloud of good dust floated over his head, forming little dolphins. Careful not to wake him up north cradled jack against his chest and stood up, walking back out to his workshop.


End file.
